


Collaboration

by nightcourthighlordrhysand



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcourthighlordrhysand/pseuds/nightcourthighlordrhysand
Summary: Prompt: I moved into the apartment next door and it’s 100% haunted please let me crash here for the night AU





	Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> just a little manorian shorty :)

Manon’s steady hand dragged the brush across the meticulously groomed nail on her ring finger, covering one half with a deep red color stark against her pale skin.  Expertly, she dipped the brush in the bottle, swirling it carefully to eliminate the excess.  Just as she began the swipe that would cover the right side, three short knocks rang against her door.  Letting out a low growl at her now smudged nail, she reached for the polish remover, keeping her movements quiet and ears alert as she waited for the interloper to move along.

The smell of acetone prickled through the air as she listened, setting the carmine smudged cotton ball off to the side as she made to resume her manicure.  However, before her bare fingers reached the still open polish, two more knocks sounded along with a slightly desperate sounding plea, “ _Please_ be home.”

Curiosity piqued, Manon twisted the cap closed and strode toward the door, peering out the peep hole to find the gloriously attractive male she’d observed moving into the upper apartment in the townhouse earlier that week.  Eyeing her baton braced in the corner next to her dark boots, Manon opened the door with a sigh, asking for an explanation with a quirk of one impeccably arched brow.

Seemingly undeterred, her nameless and utterly kissable neighbor blurted, “My apartment is haunted.”

At this statement, Manon’s brows rose to her hairline as she leaned against the door frame, arms folded.  She tilted her head to invite further explanation, which her companion seemed ready to supply, “I heard wailing.”

Wordlessly, she gestured to her still steaming tea kettle.  She smirked at his slightly deflated expression until he tried again, “Early this morning, there was some loud rumbling.”

Her lips nearly spread into a full on grin at this attempt, “Considering your highly tuned observation skills, I’ll assume you noticed the train tracks practically in our back yard?”

The attractive neighbor opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, the light spring breeze lifting his hair with invisible fingers as a slight flush rose on his cheeks.  Still, he tried once again, “I know I said wailing, and I believe you that it was the tea kettle.  But there was moaning too.  And it’s at irregular times, but much too late for tea-”

Manon examined her partially painted nails, still unimpressed as he proceeded to explain exactly why she couldn’t possibly find a _non_ -paranormal explanation for his tale.  When he finally paused for breath, Manon let out a sigh and stared into his sapphire eyes, lips curved in a devastating smile, “When did you hear the, what did you call it?  Moaning?”

“Well earlier tonight, and the night before last, and Sunday evening after I finished moving in,” he supplied, dark brow furrowed as he recalled each event.

“I hate to break it to you-” she paused waiting for him to provide his name.

Offering a smirk of his own, he answered with a velvety tone, “Dorian.”

“Yes.  Well Dorian that was me.”  A lesser woman would have blushed, but Manon took pleasure in the way this statement seemed to completely unhinge her new neighbor.

“You- but- the-”

She nodded encouragingly waiting for him to catch on, his face finally lighting up in understanding, ‘Oh.  You were-”

“Yes,” she murmured, dragging a finger along his chiseled jaw, slightly scratchy with stubble, “And since you’re here, it might be nice to have someone _help_ me tonight.”

She watched him pull back on his facial expression, schooling his shock into cool interest as she held the door wider for him to enter.

Minutes later, Dorian looked up from his hunched position, biting his lip in a manner she was comfortable enough to admit she found ridiculously sensual, “How’s that, _witchling_?”

Letting out a contented sigh, Manon tossed her shimmering, unbound hair behind her toned shoulders, “Left please, _princeling_.“

Sapphire eyes locked tantalizingly with her golden depths, he practically purred, “Whatever you say,” before leaning forward to resume his expert ministrations.

Manon arched her back against the rather stiff chair, rolling her shoulders to work out the kinks when Dorian tugged her hand back toward him, “I’m good at manicures, but not that good.  You’ve got to hold still.”


End file.
